El Primero Con El Nombre
by public static void
Summary: Cuando Ned ve a Robert disfrutar de la muerte de Rhaegar, siente un escalofrío. Hombres como Robert ansían sangre, y el Reino necesita paz.
1. Benjen I: El Stark en Invernalia

**Este fic participa en el Torneo de Desembarco del Rey, del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras". Los personajes son del genial abuelito George R R Martin.**

* * *

 _Eres el Stark de Invernalia hasta mi regreso, Ben, y espero regresar con Lya_ , dice la carta que se quema frente a Benjen, llenándole la cara de humo que le hace arder los ojos llenos de lágrimas saladas.

"Lord Stark regresará pronto, joven señor," dice el Maestre Walys, apretando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Por un momento Benjen quiere decirle que es imposible, que su padre había muerto en el fuego del dragón loco que se sentaba en el trono, hasta que comprende que el Maestre habla de Ned. No de Padre, no de Brandon. De Ned.

Ahora sólo están ellos dos, y Lya si los dioses son compasivos. Tres lobos de una manada de seis, y dos de ellos tan lejos del hogar que Benjen siente ganas de gritar.

No lo hace porque a pesar de tener tan sólo once años, es el Stark de Invernalia como Ned dijo, y será fuerte para que el Norte sepa que los Stark se mantienen unidos a pesar de su lejanía.

Pero dentro de él, Benjen se siente morir.

 _"No quiero casarme con un mujeriego que llegue a mi cama con el hedor de sus putas, Benjen," dijo Lyanna, una carta arrugada en su mano y un saco con ropa y dragones de oro. "Me iré con quien de verdad me ama y tú tienes que ayudarme."_

 _Benjen la miró, asustado por la determinación de su hermana, pero convencido de que lo que ella dijo era lo indicado._

 _A mitad de la noche alistaron un caballo y salieron de Invernalia sin que nadie los viera._

Benjen regresó al amanecer, pero Lyanna no.

Y ahora Benjen teme que gracias a él, Lyanna nunca lo haga.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este primer pedacito de lo que será una historia narrada en viñetas, acerca de la ascención de Ned Stark al Trono de Hierro, de la vida de Benjen como Señor de Invernalia, y de Viserys como Señor de Rocadragón.**


	2. Catelyn I: Al Regreso de mi Señor

"Tres lunas, Lady Stark," le dice el Maestre con una sonrisa. "A su madre le gustaría estar con usted en estos momentos."

Catelyn asiente, feliz por la noticia que le dará a su Señor esposo. Feliz de cumplir con su deber y proveer con hijos a Lord Eddard Stark, incluso si no era el esposo con el que ella soñó.

 _No es alto, no es guapo, no es Brandon. Pero su semilla crece dentro de mi y lo haré sentir orgulloso._

Aún así, la pena anida en su interior al sentir por primera vez la soledad de la guerra. Padre, tío Brynden, y su esposo, peleando en una guerra mientras ella descubre que será madre.

Sus manos van hacia su abdomen, que aún se mantiene plano.

Por un brevísimo instante considera enviarle un cuervo a Lord Stark para informarle que será padre. Que _ella_ le dará un heredero. Así, se esforzará aún más en sobrevivir a la terrible guerra y regresar por ella.

Pero si Eddard no regresara, si muriera de camino a Desembarco...

Catelyn no quiere pensar en consecuencias funestas. Sacude esos pensamientos morbosos de su cabeza y se dirige a las cocinas a supervisar la preparación de la cena. Tal vez incluso pueda decirle a los cocineros que será más apropiado si preparan guisos más sustanciosos, ahora que está esperando un hijo.

 _Un hijo, para recibir a mi Señor a su regreso_ , pensó con el ceño fruncido. _Y, por los Siete, será mejor que regrese._

* * *

 **Escribir a Catelyn siempre me resulta difícil, más que nada porque no me agrada para nada, así que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo en esta pequeñez de escena.**


	3. Robert I: Entre campanas y quereres

La puta frente a él era la más hermosa que había visto en semanas. Cabello negro y ondulado, con ojos particularmente grises. Lo único que desentonaba era esa expresión de sumisión en su rostro.

 _Por las dos monedas de plata que pagué, dame lo que merezco después de tantas batallas_ , piensa Robert mientras sus manos surcan la piel de la mujer que gime exageradamente.

Se deja llevar por el placer y apenas nota cuando entra otra mujer, ansiosa de la plata que a Robert le sobra. ¡Regalaría a las putas y a las septas por igual toda su plata, con tal de tener a su amada Lyanna de vuelta con él!

Las batallas que ha ganado, la rebelión que inició, todo le demostrará a Lyanna que su amor es verdadero. De eso está convencido.

Mientras la segunda mujer lo besa en el cuello, Robert se imagina que ésa es Lyanna agradeciéndole por salvarla del codicioso dragón que la raptó para poder tenerla. Lyanna se estremecerá en sus brazos cuando Robert la tenga otra vez a su lado, y le regalará el sonido de su voz hecho suaves gemidos de éxtasis.

La puta lo mira, y Robert ve en esos ojos grises todo el calor de Invernalia. Ve a Lyanna en ellos, pidiéndo con la mirada que Robert le de _más_.

-.-

No sabe cuánto duró ni en qué momento terminó, pero ahora Robert está solo en el burdel. Las putas se fueron, seguramente a gastar la plata que le sacaron del bolsillo. Siente frío, a pesar de que la primavera llegó y de que el hogar está encendido.

No será así cuando recupere a Lyanna. Cuando la agote de tanto placer y duerman los dos en la misma cama, compartiendo la calidez de sus pieles.

Pero mientras eso sucede, Robert está solo.


	4. Viserys I: Heredero al Trono

Su padre nunca le ha dado tanto miedo como en ese momento, vestido de negro y con su enorme y pesada corona oscureciéndole el rostro. Está sentado en ese trono que Rhaegar tendrá algún día, pero no parece Rey.

"Monstruo," escucha a su madre decir por lo bajo, como si temiera que el viento la oyera, cuando se acercan a él.

Ella luce regia y altiva, pero la mano que intenta escudar su vientre está pálida y Viserys puede ver como tiembla repentinamente. Le ruega a los Siete que su padre no lo note, porque sabe cómo reacciona el Rey ante la debilidad de un dragón.

"Hermana," logra decir su padre, raspando el silencio con su voz. "Esposa."

Él y su madre se inclinan respetuosamente ( _Se fuerte, Viserys. Eres el dragón_ ).

"Tu hijo me quiere matar," carcajea el Rey. "Me quiere matar, pero yo tengo a sus engendros. Yo los voy a quemar. Y tú lo vas a ver. Vas a oler su carne chamuzcándose en las llamas de mi fuego. Él despertó al dragón."

Su madre inhala fuerte. "Hermano, ten compasión de tus nietos. Su sangre es la del dragón. Aegon es tu heredero, si no Rhaegar."

El ríe. El hombre calvo, Varys, susurra en su oído como siempre y su padre calla.

"Te irás a Rocadragón. Huye, antes de que Rhaegar te mate también. Todo por su puta loba. ¡Le daré la Corona al verdadero dragón! ¡Viserys será Rey!"

Viserys no entiende por qué su padre habla así de Rhaegar, pero al escuchar que le quitaría a su hermano la corona para dársela a él, sonríe.

Su padre lo nota y se carcajea de nuevo.

"¿Ves? Ese hijo que me diste en lugar de la esposa de Rhaegar es el verdadero dragón. Él sí quiere el poder legítimo. Rhaegar sólo quiere esconderse en las sombras y recitar poemas. Pero yo lo quemaré, lo mataré. ¡A todos! ¡Quémenlos, mátenlos!"

Su madre le agarra el brazo y salen del Salón del Trono lo más rápido que pueden mientras el Rey grita como suele hacerlo.

-.-

"El barco está listo, mi Reina," le dice a su madre uno de los sirvientes.

"Hemos embarcado sus posesiones," dice una de las sirvientas. "Las pertenencias del Príncipe también."

Viserys ve a su madre asentir, y en menos de una hora ya están en el mar, partiendo a Rocadragón.

"Estarás a salvo, Viserys," le dice su madre con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. "Tú y tu hermano o hermana."

Viserys no sabe qué hacer. Madre se ve más tranquila, pero más triste, por irse de la Fortaleza Roja. Él extrañará las sonrisas cálidas de Elia, y jugar con Rhaenys.

No extrañará a su padre. No.

Pero tampoco olvidará que Rhaegar ya no es el heredero al Trono. Ahora, el dragón es Viserys.


	5. Eddard I: Tormentas, Lluvias Rojas

Ned no espera al Príncipe Rhaegar en batalla, pero al ver la ominosa figura ataviada con una armadura negra y un yelmo con un dragón tricéfalo, sabe que no puede ser otro más que él.

Todos los hombres, fueran simples soldados o caballeros o señores, saben que es el Príncipe. El hijo del Rey. El secuestrador de Lyanna. Ned no quiere pensar en esa posibilidad, pero por su mente cruzan las palabras _asesino de Lyanna_.

No tiene tiempo de pensar más en el Príncipe. Los soldados que trae consigo no fueron tomados por sorpresa y ya están atacando, tanto con espadas como con lanzas.

Ned blande su espada con fuerza, intentando herir y matando sin querer. ¿No es lo que todos hacen?

Voltea hacia donde Robert ya encontró a Rhaegar. Durante el breve segundo que se tomó, pudo ver el martillo de Robert arremeter contra el pecho de Rhaegar.

Ve caer una lluvia de rubíes de la armadura del Príncipe, y en ese momento se da cuenta de que no, herir y no matar no es lo que todos hacen. La paz no es para todos los hombres y a pesar de amar a Robert como a un hermano, Ned sabe que para él la guerra y la sangre son todo.

Robert festeja la caída de Rhaegar, la muerte de Rhaegar.

Nadie más lo hace.

El Ejército Real no deja pasar un instante antes de atacar aún con más fuerza. El martillo de Robert hace volar sangre hacia todos lados, haciendo a Ned sentir un escalofrío.

 _¿Es este mi hermano?_ , se pregunta mientras sigue luchando. _Para salvar a Lyanna, no por placer._

Ned clava su espada en el hombro de un soldado real al tiempo que nota a los escuderos de Rhaegar llevarse su cuerpo.

El hombre que derribó a Brandon en las justas, que coronó y raptó a Lyanna, cayó en batalla.

Por alguna razón, Ned no puede sentirse bien al respecto.

* * *

 **Sabemos que a Ned no le pareció que Robert no recriminara a Tywin Lannister la muerte de Elia y sus hijos. Ned sabía que estaba mal, y en este fic se da cuenta antes de que Robert no es un hombre de paz.**


End file.
